Journey to a New Life
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Hiccup has decided to leave Berk, but he gets caught by the other teens. They are soon convinced that dragons can be befriended instead of fought. They decided to tag along with Hiccup and Toothless on a journey to a new life. Slash and lemons. Hiccup X dragon Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup's POV**

"Okay bud, it's been decided. We're leaving." I said as I carried a basket of supplies. "But why? And who's your bud?" I heard. I spun around and saw the other teens. "Guys! Uh...what are you doing here?" I asked trying to act casual. "Astrid thinks you're cheating or something. She's just jealous of you." Snotlout answered. "I'm not jealous! Tell us how you're doing so great in the ring!" Astrid demanded as she pointed her Axe at me.

"Okay, let's just calm down-" before I could finish we heard a growl and saw Toothless behind. The others gasped as Astrid tried to attack, but I stopped her. "No, no! It's okay bud. They're friends." I said as I extended my hands towards to him to try and calm him down. "Hiccup, that's a dragon." Fishlegs said in a cowardly voice. "He knows that fishbrains!" Ruffnut shouted. "Wait, what's going on here?" Astrid demanded in a threatening voices. "Okay will you please let me explain?" I asked. They seemed nervous about Toothless's presence but they nodded and Astrid lowered her Axe. "Okay good. Remember when I said I shot down a night fury?" I asked. They nodded, not taking their eyes off Toothless. "Okay I did and this is him." I said pointing at Toothless. "I know how it seems, but just listen. I couldn't kill him when I found him. I thought it was wrong so I set him free. Me and him have been bonding these past few days and I know it looks like I'm a traitor. But Toothless is the only one besides Gober who showed kindness to me. Please don't tell my dad. I'm begging you." I pleaded. "Hiccup as true as that seems he's a dragon and they are dangerous." Astrid said. "Yeah and besides what are you gonna do about the Nightmare?" Fishlegs asked. "Can I get a dragon?" Tuff asked. "No I want one!" Ruff argued. "No I want one!" Tuff argued back. "Guys we don't have to kill dragons. We can befriend them. And if you don't want me to stay then I'll leave. I was planning to leave anyway." I stated. They started to think about it before Snotlout spoke. "We won't tell, but I do want a dragon." He said. "So do I." Fishlegs said. And then the twins said. "We want one to." I looked at Astrid before she said. "I won't tell anyone either. And I do want a dragon." She said. I sighed in relief. That was much easier than I thought. "Okay. I can try to train dragons for you all to befriend. But remember we have to do this at night. I'm gonna stay here though. Tell my dad I'm spending the night in the woods. He'll agree." I said. "Alright, but we're staying here too. You'll Ned extra protection from getting caught just in case." Astrid said. "Okay if you guys want. I'm also gonna need you all to get supplies. We'll need them. But you all do know that if you are all getting a dragon we will have to leave Berk. We can't risk them getting captured or killed." I said. They nodded. "Of course. We want a dragon and life wouldn't be the same without you. We know the cost." Fishlegs stated. "Plus Berk isn't much anyway. We could find another place to live." Snotlout said. "Wow. Who knew you guys were easy to talk to." I said. I looked at Toothless for approval. As if knowing what I was thinking he nodded. "Alright. Toothless agrees so let's get started." I said.

* * *

I was nighttime and my dad and the others' parents agreed to let us spend the night in the woods. Everything was packed and ready to go. We left letters for our parents to know we left and I've made saddles. Now all we needed was the dragons. We were inside the arena and we were gonna start with something easy. The gronckle. Toothless was with us in case anything went wrong. "You ready Fishlegs?" I asked. He nodded before I opened the cage. The gronckle came flying out and towards Fishlegs. Like we talked about Fishlegs extended his arm towards the gronckle and it stopped. He slowly placed his palm on the gronckles snout and it settled down, as well as the others.

Once all the dragons were befriended we set the saddles on their backs and got ready. "Okay guys remember. Let's find an island that will work for us then we can stop." I said. The gang nodded before we took off. They were amazed by he flight. It was incredible.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Stoick walked inside the Hiccup's room and found a note. He picked it up and started to read it.

 _Dear Dad_

 _I'm sorry to say this, but I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. Ever since mom died you've ignored me all my life and every time you spoke to me you seemed to be disappointed in me. I know I'm not the viking you've always wanted. I only caused the disasters by accidents cause I only wanted to help. I just wanted to be accepted. And when I said I shot down a night fury I really did. I went looking for it and and found him in the woods. I was gonna kill him so I could prove myself to you. But when I looked into his eyes I saw...fear, yet acceptance. I didn't want to do it. I was gonna leave, but I looked back and noticed he lost a tailfin cause of me. The least I could do was set him free. After I did he pinned me down and roared in my face before leaving. I've spent some time with him and that's how I've been doing so well in the ring. I wasn't hurting the dragons. I know you see me as a traitor and I accept that. It's not like I was anymore to you. Also the others teens have joined me after they found out and I explained to them. We've left by now and they too have dragons. Hate us all you want, but we don't need to kill dragons._

 _Goodbye Stoick._

Stoick did his best to hold in a tear, but he couldn't. He couldn't be angry at Hiccup or the others for befriending a dragon. And Hiccup was right. Stoick hasn't been their for him like the dragon might of been. He knew that no matter what that he brought this on himself. If he just listened to Hiccup this wouldn't have happened. "Thor...if you're listening. Please keep them safe and please give me a chance to see Hiccup again. So I can tell him...I'm sorry."


	2. Peace Island

**Hiccup's POV**

It was getting late, but we weren't gonna stop. Not yet at least. We still need an island we can live on. We've past a few islands, but they had flaws. Hopefully the next one will be the one we are looking for. "So Hiccup. What's the plan?" Fishlegs asked. "I don't know. Haven't thought that far ahead. What we should do first is set up camp. Then in the morning we'll build giant house if you are all okay with us living together?" I asked. "It would be nice." Astrid said. "Yeah. It would be easier than building more than one house anyway." Snotlout said. The twins agreed. "Me and Ruff have lived together our whole life. We don't mind us living together." I nodded as we kept looking for an island.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Stoick gathered the village for a late night meeting in the great hall. "Everyone I have news. I found a letter in Hiccup's room. It turns out that he and the teens weren't spending the night in the woods. They left with Hiccup." He announced. Murmurs were all over the great hall. "Settle down. That's not it. It tuns out that Hiccup didn't want to kill dragons in the first place. The night fury he said he shot down he befriended." Gober spoke. "Doesn't surprise me. The invention seemed capable of working." Stoick continued. "Apparently he and the other teens befriended dragons and left Berk. They left cause they made peace with dragons. I now how it sounds, but he is not a traitor. The letter said that his dragon actually showed him true kindness besides Gober. It made me realize where I went wrong and that Valka's theory about dragons was correct. Dismiss."

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Finally. "Look over there." I said pointing at an island we were approaching. We landed on the island and so far it seemed habitable for us. "Well, what do you guys think?" I asked. "It's awesome!" The twins exclaimed. "Beautiful." Fishlegs commented. "Not bad at all." Astrid commented. Now that we've found an island we can get some rest. "Alright gang, let's make camp for the night. I'll start a fire." I saiad as I unloaded a basket of supplies. I grabbed enough wood for a campfire and set it on the ground. "Toothless." I said. He lit the wood and the fire started. "Okay let's get some sleep." Astrid said. We all laid down on our dragons and started to drift into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up as he sunlight hit my eyes. I yawned as well as the others. We got up and looked around. It was morning and the perfect time to start building. "Well, now that we're awake let's get started. I'll get the blueprints. Fishlegs and Snotlout go chop down some trees for wood." I said. "Got it." Fishlegs said. "Right on it." Snotlout said as he and Fishlegs went to the woods. "Ruff and Tuff, get fire wood for a forge. Astrid, unpack the supplies and have food ready." She nodded as she started unpacking.

I looked over the blueprints. The house was large. It was 100 feet tall, 150 feet wide and 200 feet long and 4 stories. Each room was big enough for all of us. The top has the bed room and bathrooms, the third floor had a balcony for us to over look the ocean and it was the library room, the second was the training room and the first had the kitchen, dining and living room. The house was about the size of the great hall. It may be a bit too big, but it was prefect. And on the side was a smaller building, the forge. It was 10 feet tall, 30 feet long and 25 feet wide. When I looked up I saw the others come back the what we needed. Hookfang and Meatlug carried the wood, while Barf and Belch carried fire wood. And of course Astrid and Stormfly had got the baskets unpacked and food cooking. "Great work guys. If we keep this up the house will be done by next week." I said, showing them the blueprints. They were impressed by this. "Hey. I just realized something. What are we gonna name this island?" Fishlegs asked. That's a good question. "How about dragon island?" Snotlout suggested. "Too original. How about Peace Island?" Astrid suggested. "That's a great name. Peace Island. An island where vikings and dragons are at peace with each other." I said. The gang agreed about the name. "So what should we do now?" Snotlout asked. "We should start building the forge so that we will be ready to make what we need." Fishlegs suggested. "Not a bad idea. We can have it done by sundown." I said.

* * *

 **Sundown**

The forge was done. It was made perfectly. Thanks to the supplies we brought. While I brought cloths and food, Astrid and Snotlout brought metal and stone. With the wood the twins found we could use for crafting. I could make crossbows and furniture out of wood. The stone I could make furnaces. And with the metal I can make weapons. "Alright guys great work. Now let's see if we can get the platform for the house done so we have part of the house done." I said. This may take awhile.


End file.
